


It's Okay To Be Human Once In Awhile, Baby, It's Okay To Let Go:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Kono/Steve Collection: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Suicide/Drowning, CPR, Consensual, Crying, Depression, Drama, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Drowning, Drugs, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Psychological Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reality, Reminiscing, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sobbing, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Swimming, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Tears, Thinking, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Kono & the others found that Steve was not acting like his normal self, & she was worried, & concerned, about him, What does she do?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy, This also happens after Episode 7 of Season 5!!!!*





	It's Okay To Be Human Once In Awhile, Baby, It's Okay To Let Go:

*Summary: Kono & the others found that Steve was not acting like his normal self, & she was worried, & concerned, about him, What does she do?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy, This also happens after Episode 7 of Season 5!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was sitting alone on his private beach, while he thought about he went through, He couldn't believe that he went between reality & fantasy, while he was drugged, abused, tortured, & kidnapped by Wo Fat, & he saw the Five-O Team & Ohana had became, If they didn't meet up five years ago, He thought to himself, **"Maybe, They would be better off without me"** , as he drowned in his own pity, & felt sorry for himself, as he was missing his dad terribly.

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua was worried about her lover, she knew that he was having trouble sleeping, having mood swings, depression, & nightmares, She just wished that there was something that she could do for him, She felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He will be okay, Cuz, He just need time to himself for awhile", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said with a small smile, as he leads his cousin back into the kitchen, where the other members, Captain Lou Grover, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, were helping making some lunch, & were just as concerned about Steve, as they were.

 

"Kono, Baby, I know it's killing you to see him like this, It's killing us too, But, I think we should wait for him to come to us, Okay ?, He will when he is ready, But if not...We **_will_** definitely go to him", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he was making up some soup  & sandwiches. Lou agreed, & said, "Kiddo, He is tough as they come, I think, With time, He won't let anything get him down", Kono nodded & tried to relax, as she was enjoying her friends & ohana's company for awhile.

 

The Five-O Commander was feeling the sadness all over again, as he thought about his father, & how much he wanted to be with him, wherever he is, He decided to go swim in the ocean, & he went in the further part, & fought against the current, & let it take him down, He felt relaxed for the first time, since the ordeal had happened, & felt at peace.

 

Once lunch was made, Kono said, "I am gonna check on Steve, & get him inside, so he can eat with us", She looked out the window, & couldn't find Steve in his usual spot, & then she turned to the ocean, & she screamed, "STEVE !!!", The Others were up, & confused by her shouting, she said emotional & exclaimed, "Steve is in trouble !", & they hurried out, & hoped that they aren't too late to save him. They shed off their sandals, & shed their tops, as they dove in the water.

 

"No, Steve !", The Ex-Surfing Pro exclaimed, as she saw that he was going down, She went after him, & got him up, despite him weighing more than her. "CHIN, DANNY, LOU, HELP ME !!!!", She screamed, as she was trying to hold on to the former seal. "We got him, Cuz, We got him", She let Chin, Danny, & Lou handled Steve, as she was making her way back to shore.

 

The Three Male Members of Five-O got him on the sand, as soon as they reached shore, Kono was being held back by Lou, as the former SWAT Commander was comforting her, as Danny & Chin were attempting C.P.R. on her lover. _"Come on, Steve, Come back to me, Come back to me, Baby"_ , Kono chanted in her head, as she thought to herself, as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. What felt like a lifetime, Steve woke up, & coughed up some water, as Danny & Chin got him on his side, & gave him some space.

 

After awhile, Steve just burst into tears, & said over & over again, "I am sorry, I am sorry", He lets out his emotions, & said, "I just thought you guys would be better off without me, I missed my dad so much, & it hurts that he is not here with me, I thought about what I went through, while I was being held by Wo Fat, I just wanted to go back to that place, that peaceful place", He started another round of crying.

 

Danny was the first one to calm & comfort him, "No, We wouldn't be better off without you, I for sure wouldn't be, I would had to put up with so much crap at **_HPD_** , I would've been miserable for the rest of my life, I owe you so much for that, & for being good to my children, Buddy", Chin added, "If it wasn't for you, & meeting you like we did after so long, I would've been in security guard hell, Thank you for giving me a chance again, Brah", he hugged him, as Steve composed himself.

 

"Steve, I am glad we are getting along better, I am forever in your debt, Because of you, I got my daughter back, She is alive & well, Also, Because of you, I got a job that I love & was meant to do, You have became family to me, my wife, & kids, Not just us, But to Danny, Chin, & Kono as well", Steve didn't realize he meant so much to everyone on the islands.

 

The Ex-Surfing Pro took the opportunity & have her say, "Baby, I wouldn't be anywhere, Cause of you, I am getting the respect that I deserve, & making a difference, I owe you so much for that", Steve said with a smile to all his friends, "You are all so talented in your fields, I just had a feeling that we can make something out this taskforce", She kissed him for that, She said with a calming tone, "It's okay to be human once in awhile, Baby, It's okay to let go", He knew that she was right, & he said, "I would love to see my dad, Would you all come with me ?", They promised that they would, & Steve said with a smile, "I am hungry, Can we eat ?", "Let's go", Kono said, as they helped him up, & he cuddled, & snuggled against Kono's side, feeling safe, & protected, as they went inside, so they can have a wonderful lunch, & spend some time together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
